Curso Prematrimonial
by Nenissy
Summary: Sakura tomaría uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida, sin embargo antes de comprometerse con Eriol Hiraguizawa debía ir al curso prematrimonial…y ¡Un momento!, ¿Quién es ese bombón?, ¿Se puede cambiar de pareja?...XD SxS ExT
1. Príncipes Vs Villanos

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Curso Prematrimonial<strong>

**Príncipes vs. Villanos**

- Aló, ¿Quién habla?

_-Soy yo Eriol…_

-¡Ah!, Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?

_-Muy bien…por cierto me gustaría que s_

_aliéramos a cenar hoy, hay algo importante que quiero decirte… ¿Crees que podamos salir_?-¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Será acaso que Eriol va a pedirme eso…?

-Claro que sí…-Dije un poco _"dudosa"_

_-Bien, paso por ti a las seis…_

-Está bien, nos vemos…

_-Adiós mi bella Sakura…_

Colgué el teléfono y no pude evitar sentirme un poco…_asustada_…

Bueno, hagamos una pausa…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 24 años de edad y trabajo como profesora de educación física en la escuela Seijo.

Hace dos años conocí a mi actual novio, Eriol Hiraguizawa, cabello negro azulado, ojos azules cubiertos con unas gafas que le dan un aspecto más…intelectual, cuerpo de ensueño y una personalidad súper dulce…aún así…

No es que no lo quiera, es que estoy casi segura de lo que va a decirme hoy y no estoy completamente segura, es decir, se que suena patético pero…no me siento completamente perdida y enamorada de él…

Jajaja y ya se que muchas ya quieren venírseme encima por eso pero…Eriol es tan dulce...que se me hace imposible verlo como mi esposo…

Ríanse si quieren pero siempre he soñado con un chico de cuerpo atractivo (como Eriol), ojos lindos (como los de Eriol), inteligente (como Eriol) y sí ya se que están pensando… ¡¿Entonces porqué no Eriol?...

Bueno lo que sucede es que parte de mis sueños ha sido un chico rebeldemente sexy y bueno…no es que Eriol no sea sexy pero…entra más en la categoría de "Príncipe inglés", ¿Me entienden?

Bueno aquí va un ejemplo…¡Yo no quiero a Han Solo, quiero a Anakin Skywalker!

Sí ya saben, esos los de Star Wars, ¿Han visto lo sexy que sale Anakin cuando se vuelve malvado…?...Claro antes de ponerse la máscara…

En fin, yo no quiero un héroe, quiero un villano de Hollywood, bueno pero sin lo malo…

Lo sé, ¿Patético no?...Sin embargo los chicos así no existen así que lo mejor será buscar el vestido para esta noche…

* * *

><p>Zapatos, listo.<p>

Vestido, listo.

Cartera, lista.

Peinado, listo.

En resumen, fabulosa para el almuerzo de hoy…

La verdad estaba un poco "ansiosa", el día de hoy mi novio Syaoran me pidió que saliéramos a almorzar juntos, porque había algo muy importante que quería preguntarme…

Traducción: Tomoyo salgamos hoy porque quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa…

Es por eso que me había preparado para salir…la verdad…aquí entre nos y los del barrio…

Syaoran es un chico muuuuuy sexy, es el típico chico malo de las películas, siempre con esa sonrisa tan característica suya, atrayendo las miradas de todas, su cabello de ese color castaño y desaliñado dándole ese aire encantador…

Claro sin dejar a un lado ese cuerpo de Adonis que tiene, aún así no es que esté loca o ciega o cualquiera de esas cosas pero, no consigo verlo como algo más que un loco amor de verano…

Sí ya se que están pensando… ¿Estás loca?, bueno no, no lo estoy y auque les suene muy extraño Syaoran es el chico ideal para un 99% de las chicas…, sin embargo para mi mala suerte yo formo parte de ese anormal 1% que espera a su príncipe azul en su caballo blanco…

Llámenme infantil, inmadura y hasta tonta si quieren pero debo admitir que esa es una etapa de mi infancia que nunca logré superar…

Y lo sé es una verdadera lástima pero un chico tan atrevido y gracioso como Syaoran no entra en la categoría de… _"Subiré a una torre, mataré el dragón y entraré a salvarte preciosa Tomoyo"_

_Toc, toc_

Corrí a abrir la puerta del mini departamento que compartía con mi amiga Chiharu; quién por cierto no está en este momento…

Y ahí estaba mi exquisito novio Syaoran con unas gafas oscuras, el cabello sexy desordenado y una sonrisita pícara y atrevida en el rostro… ¡El sueño de cualquiera!

-Te ves preciosa Tomoyo…

-Gracias Syaoran… ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, pero antes podrías prestarme el baño…-Dijo dando saltitos e imitando a un niño cuando dice que quiere hacer pis…

-Adelante, te espero en el auto…

Me di media vuelta y me fui a subir al auto mientras esperaba a que Syaoran hiciera sus _"necesidades básicas de ser humano"_

* * *

><p>¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, estaba que temblaba como un bebé…<p>

Cuando le pedí a Tomoyo que me prestara el baño no era para hacer pis, era porque me estaba muriendo de nervios por lo que iba a pedirle…

Y eso que hasta la misma Tomoyo ya sabía a que iba todo este asunto pero… ¡Me da mucha pena!

Estuve practicando por horas frente al espejo, incluso hasta con mi prima Meiling; quién vive conmigo y… ¡No sean malpensadas!, Mei tiene catorce años, exacto yo le llevo once años y no me considero pedófilo, además es mi dulce y atolondrada primita…bueno también es una burlista completa…no paró de decirme que lo echaría todo a perder, que seguramente olvidaría el anillo…

Como sea, lo mejor será salir ya antes de que Tomoyo piense que ando con problemas estomacales y sí ya saben a que me refiero exactamente…

Salí rápidamente del departamento tratando de esquivar todas las revistas de moda que habían por el suelo, seguramente cortesía de Tomoyo quién era diseñadora de modas.

De echo estoy casi seguro de que el vestido que anda lo hizo ella, ¿Toda una dama verdad?, bueno no me quejo…

Tomoyo es una chica preciosa, cuerpo esbelto, ojos de un tono morado azulado y una personalidad de princesa…mucho para mi gusto, a decir verdad, aún así le tengo un cariño especial y se que con el tiempo estando casados aprenderé a amarla…

Jajaja mis amigos me llamaron loco cuando les conté lo que planeaba hacer pero siento que sino lo hago ahora se me irá el tren, además dudo de que encuentre a una chica mejor, tomando en cuenta también lo que dicen los psicólogos, _"La pareja ideal no existe", _triste pero si, hasta ahí llega el _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"…_

Subí inmediatamente al auto y me fui en dirección al restaurante, el día de hoy por ser una ocasión especial me había puesto un traje formal o bueno algo así, ya que llevaba la corbata toda floja debido a lo incómodo que se siente andarla toda ajustada…esta bien, esta bien, la verdad también la llevo así para no perder ese aire de rebeldía que me rodea siempre…

Si mi madre estuviera en este momento delante de mío, probablemente me ajustaría la corbata y me diría:

_¡Syaoran-Kun, solo por esta vez compórtate como un principito!_

Para mi salvación no está aquí en este momento, claro es imposible olvidar todas las recomendaciones que me dio antes de venir aquí y darme todos los consejos de_: "Como tratar a una dama cuando se hace una propuesta matrimonial"_

La verdad tengo a la mejor madre del mundo, un poco loquita algunas veces pero siempre con ese aire encantadoramente maternal… pero no le digan que dije eso o en cuanto me vea me empezará a jalar los cachetes y a decirme:

_¡Mi bebé es un amor!_

Llegamos al restaurante, muy elegante pero sin caer en las extravagancias…

Tal y como me educó mi madre antes de venir aquí ayudé a Tomoyo a sentarse y luego me senté en frente de ella tratando de mantener una postura erguida… _"Tienes que usar ese porte galante como en las telenovelas mi amor"_, como les dije, esos consejos de galantería imposibles de olvidar…

El almuerzo pasó sumamente entretenido, en realidad esa era una de las razones de porque me gustaba Syaoran, el tiempo se nos pasaba volando cuando hablábamos, de echo eso lo convertía en mi mejor amigo…

Además durante toda la cena se estuvo comportando casi como un caballerito, seguramente cortesía de Ieran Li.

Seguidamente llegó el mesero a servirnos el postre, era fijo, el momento había llegado, ¿Cómo lo supe?, bueno siempre he sido una chica muy preceptiva, además es fácil de darse cuenta cuando el chico con el que sales empieza a frotarse las manos nerviosamente y sus mejillas adoptan un adorable color rosa…

Sí, Syaoran Li es la extraña combinación entre un aspecto de chico malo y una personalidad de chico tierno; aunque el quiera parecer lo contrario jajaja, lo ven, las apariencias engañan…

-T-tomoyo…yo…quiero…hay y-yo…me preguntaba si…

-¿Sí?, ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Syao.-Llámenme cruel pero no todos los días vez al poderoso Syaoran haciendo semejante espectáculo…

-¿Tecasaríasconmigo?-Dijo las palabras de una manera tan atropellada que por poco no le entiendo, claro aún no lo había hecho sufrir suficiente…jijijij

-Discúlpame Syao pero no te entendí…-Dije tratando de poner mi cara más inocente…causando con esto que el sonrojo de mi novio subiera aún más, si esto era posible…

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y finalmente lo dijo…

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji, te casarías conmigo?

-Mmmm… ¡SIIIIIIIII!-Corrí y me lancé a abrazarlo, ya había hecho sufrir suficiente al pobre…

Acto seguido Syaoran me colocó el anillo y así quedamos oficialmente comprometidos…

Terminamos de comer el postre y el resto del almuerzo pasó muy entretenido. Después fuimos a la casa de los padres de Syaoran y en cuanto entramos a la sala vimos algo que nos dejó atónitos a ambos…

Un enorme cartel que decía:

¡FELICIDADES POR EL COMPROMISO!

Seguido de las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran, Meiling y Ieran pegando grititos y saltitos, era inevitable no contagiarse…

Sin embargo Syaoran seguía con esa expresión de: "No puede ser verdad" y ese tierno sonrojo en el rostro…

-¡Ay Syaoroncito te ves adorable sonrojado!

-¡Ya basta Shiefa!-Decía tratando de quitarse a su hermana de encima…

-¡Bueno basta chicas suelten a su hermano, tengo una buena noticia que darles…!-Dijo Ieran con ese tono imperioso pero no menos amable.

-Dinos tía.-Dijo Mei con esa impaciencia característica suya…

-Amor yo creo que eso es algo que deben de decidir Tom…

-Silencio amor, estoy seguro de a ellos les va a encantar…-Hien solo nos volvió a ver con una sonrisa de _"Hice lo que pude"-_Bueno, debido a que queremos que la boda sea lo más pronto posible, ¡LOS INSCRIBÍ AL CURSO PREMATRIMONIAL!, ¡Empiezan en tres días!

-¡¿Curso de qué?-Dijo Syao con la misma cara que yo.

Mientras tanto Ieran solo nos veía con un brillo malicioso en el rostro…

* * *

><p>Ya eran las cinco y media y en cualquier momento Eriol aparecería tocando el timbre…<p>

Me había puesto un vestido azul un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos altos. El cabello lo traía suelto, sin embargo no era muy largo, me llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y estaba flaqueado de manera que me quedaban dos mechones más largos en el frente…

Traté de girar mi vista hacia la ventana para evitar esa mirada inquisidora que me estaba dando mi hermano…

Lo cierto es que vivo con mis padres, hace unos días había pensado en alquilar un departamento ya que mi sobre protector hermano me tenía harta, claro sin dejar a un lado su molesto _"monstruo" _, aún no entiendo como las chicas pueden considerarlo atractivo…

-¡Sakura mi vida!-Sin darme cuanto di un salto en mi asiento…algunas veces mi madre era muy… _alegre.-_Rápido cariño, colócate al lado de la ventana y posa…

-¿Ventana y posar?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, tengo que tomarte una fotografía en este día tan especial!-Dijo casi a punto de llorar…

Con un poco de pena fui y me coloqué al lado de la ventana, sonreí para la foto y mi madre ya estaba a punto de pedir otra cuando tocaron el timbre…

¡Uff! Salvada por la campana…

Corrí a abrirle la puerta a Eriol y ni siquiera lo había saludado cuando mi madre ya lo había arrastrado a mi lado mientras le tomaba fotos…

Claro Eriol como todo caballero inglés me tomó por la cintura y con su porte caballerezco posó para la foto…

Luego de eso salimos de casa, no sin antes escuchar los gruñidos de Touya, los grititos de júbilo de mi madre y un…_Cuídate pequeña_, por parte de mi padre…

Lo cierto es que Nadeishko y Fujitaka son una rarísima combinación, mi madre siempre efusiva y enérgica, causando estragos por donde va y quizás por eso se le atribuye la característica de "torpe", por el contrario mi padre, es un hombre sumamente amable, siempre con una sonrisa y una pasividad increíble…

-Sakura…yo…hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…-¡Oh por Dios ahí vamos…!

Eriol se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se inclinó ante mí, como en las películas, luego de eso sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo…

-Mi preciosa Sakura, estos dos años contigo han sido increíbles…¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo…?-¿Y ahora qué…?

-Sí, acepto Eriol.-Dije mientras estiraba la mano para que Eriol me pusiera el anillo.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes se pusieron en pie y empezaron a aplaudir, luego de eso los músicos empezaron a tocar mientras una mujer muy bella cantaba una canción muy romántica…

Está hecho, el sueño de cualquier chica…me casaría con un príncipe azul…

* * *

><p>Era la una de la tarde de un caluroso miércoles y Eriol y yo andábamos buscando una iglesia, lo cierto es que después de hablar por un rato acordamos casarnos cuanto antes posible, no sería una boda tan extravagante ni nada por el estilo ya que nuestros salarios no eran muy elevados, Eriol era profesor de estudios sociales en la misma escuela en la que yo trabajaba…<p>

Sí ahí nos conocimos…

Estuvimos dando vueltas por varias iglesias hasta que llegamos a una no muy grande y lo suficientemente cerca de nuestras casas como para no tener que viajar mucho.

Entramos a la oficina que había al lado de esta y nos atendió una secretaria rellenita con unos lentes muy graciosos…

-Buenas tardes en que puedo servirles…

-Buenas es que mi novia y yo nos comprometimos el día de ayer…-Los ojos de la secretaria se iluminaron…-y nos gustaría saber si aquí imparten el curso prematrimonial, ya que nos gustaría casarnos lo antes posible…

-¡Oh por supuesto que si!, miren hay dos opciones, uno intensivo en el que tendrían que quedarse lunes, martes y miércoles en una especie de campamento…o el curso normal que es dos veces a la semana…

-Creo que nos funcionaría más el de dos veces a la semana… ¿Y en que horario brindan este?-Hablaba Eriol con esa amabilidad y cortesía tan propias de él…

-Empieza en dos días, se imparte los sábados de seis a siete y media y el segundo día es el lunes a la misma hora…

Eriol y yo nos volvimos a ver y apuntamos nuestros nombres, esa era una de las cosas bonitas de nuestra relación, el hecho de que no teníamos que hablar para saber lo que el otro quería o pensaba…

La secretaria nos entregó la colilla donde estaban escritos los días para que no los olvidáramos…

Salimos y subimos al auto de Eriol, ya adentro empezamos a hablar…

-¡Uff!, ¡Solamente espero que no sean charlas muy aburridas…!

-No te preocupes Sakurita, estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que nos divierta por si nos aburrimos…-Dijo con una sonrisa preciosa, se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios…

-¡Tienes razón Eriol, será una nueva aventura y pase lo que pase todo estará bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí regreso yo una vez más con otra alocada idea jajaja**

**Espero que les guste y plissss déjenme sus comentarios diciéndome como les pareció así se si la continúo o no… **

**P.D.: Cualquier cosa relacionada con el curso es inventada mía, he estado investigando sobre las cosas que se tratan en ellos pero como ustedes saben tengo 16 años Jajaja así que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los matrimonios jejeje**

**¡Que pasen una preciosa semana!**

**Atte: Nanitayi-Li o Dayi como quieran ;) **


	2. Dulces Sueños

**Los personajes de Clamp no son de mi pertenencia, el resto de la historia si!**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_-¡Uff!, ¡Solamente espero que no sean charlas muy aburridas…!_

_-No te preocupes Sakurita, estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que nos divierta por si nos aburrimos…-Dijo con una sonrisa preciosa, se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios…_

_-¡Tienes razón Eriol, será una nueva aventura y pase lo que pase todo estará bien!_

* * *

><p><strong>Curso Prematrimonial<strong>

**Dulces Sueños…**

-Bienvenidos todos a la preparación para el matrimonio… ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches…-Dijeron algunos mientras otros solo veían hacia todas partes tratando de adelantar el tiempo, para serles muy honesto me considero parte de ese grupo, pero es que desde que esa mujer flacucha, de cabello como naranja teñido y una cara no muy agraciada, entró a la habitación…

Lo lamento no soy de los que suelen dejarse llevar por las apariencias pero bueno la verdad ella no ayuda mucho a que esta agonía sea más llevadera.

-Mi nombre es Kaho Mitsuki y a partir de ahora seré su guía, sin embargo me gustaría que empezaremos por presentarnos así que corramos las sillas y armemos un círculo…

¿Un círculo?, ni que fuéramos bebés…

-¡Buenas noches!, disculpe la tardanza pero…-Dijo una voz mientras golpeaba la puerta y armaba un escándalo.

-No se preocupen pasen…recién estamos empezando.

Me giré para ver a la dueña de semejantes alaridos y lo que vi me dejó asombrado...

¿Eriol?

* * *

><p>Entré con Eriol de la mano sin fijarme mucho en quienes estaban ahí, la verdad ya había hecho demasiado espectáculo llegando a esa hora… ¡Pero les juro que hice todo lo humanamente posible por no llegar tarde!<p>

-Sakura…-Dijo Eriol en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-Respondí yo de la misma manera…

-¿Ves a ese tipo de ahí?-Miré hacia donde Eriol señalaba y ¡Que me corten la cabeza si estoy exagerando!...el chico más sexy que había visto en toda mi vida estaba sentado en una de las primeras filas…

Cabello rebelde, cuerpo de impacto, piel ligeramente bronceada…y unos ojos preciosos de un color miel casi ámbar… ¿Qué como lo sé?, bueno porque tenía la mirada clavada en mí…

¡Ahhhhhhh el chico sexy me está mirando…!

Juro que iba a levantarme y tirármele encima hasta que escuché la voz de Eriol una vez más…

-¿Lo ves desde aquí?-Traté de no ser muy obvia con mi voz…

-¿Te refieres al chico de cabello castaño…?

-Sí ese mismo.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Fue compañero mío en el colegio, era mi mejor amigo pero dejamos de vernos cuando entramos a la universidad…

-Ahhh-Dije tratando de sonar indiferente…

-Así que empecemos por aquí…-Dijo mientras señalaba a una chica de cabello rizado peinado en dos trenzas muy graciosas.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara y soy…

-La prima segunda de la reina de Inglaterra…-¡Genial!

-¡Deja de decir mentiras Yamazaki!-¿Mentira?

-¡Auxilio mi prometida me está ahorcando!-Gritaba el chico mientras Chiharu lo tomaba por el cuello y lo zarandeaba…

-¡Y espero que no sigas diciendo mentiras!

La verdad nadie en la sala podía dejar de reírse, la situación había sido muy cómica.

-Bueno continuemos por este lado.-Dijo Kaho señalando a una chica de cabello negro, ojos lilas y una cara muy similar a la de las muñecas de porcelana…

-Bueno mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy diseñadora de modas y el es mi prometido…-Dijo señalando al chico guapísimo de hace un rato… ¡Pero que decepción el chico iba a casarse…!

Aunque ahora que lo pienso era lo más lógico ya que todos los que estamos aquí es por esa razón…

-Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y soy arqueólogo…

-¡Genial eso es asombroso!-Grité yo… ¡Un momento!, ¡Que pena!

Todos en la sala me volvieron a ver y no pude hacer más que tratar de hundirme en mi silla y esperar a que la tierra me tragara…

-Emm…gracias…supongo…-No pude evitar sonrojarme aún más… ¡Parecía una adolescente!

-Jajaja ya que la señorita está tan entusiasmada… ¿Por qué no continúa presentándome?

-Y-yo…emmm si, verán…yo soy…-¿Acaso me comieron la lengua los ratones…?-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy profesora de educación física y él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi prometido, trabaja en la misma escuela que yo pero como profesor de Estudios Sociales y…

-Muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto…

Nuevamente sentí como toda la vergüenza del mundo caía sobre mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo es posible que haya dicho todo lo que pensaba?

Por suerte no dije lo atractivo que me parecía… ¡Me siento como una perra!

¿Cómo es posible tener estos pensamientos cuando voy a casarme…? , peor aún cuando estoy en el curso con mi prometido a un lado…

¡Ahora entiendo eso de las tentaciones…!

Pero vaya que es bueno el diablo, miren nada más el paquetito que escoge para envolver el pecado…

¿Y ahora hablo de religión…?

Definitivamente estoy mal…

Talvez después de todo no fue tan buena idea haber aceptado…

-Sakura, mi amor vámonos ya…

-¿Qué?-Miré hacia el frente y me di cuenta de que solo quedábamos nosotros, el chico sexy, su novia de porcelana, el mentiroso y la novia psicópata…

-He quedado con ellos de ir a una heladería cerca…Siento no habértelo preguntado pero estabas como muerta…-Dijo Eriol con un semblante levemente preocupado…

-No te preocupes ¡Me parece una idea genial!

-Así me gusta. ¡Esa es mi Sakura entusiasta!

Nos acercamos a los otros chicos quienes se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

-¡Eres preciosa!-Volví a ver y la chica de ojos lila me miraba con una sonrisa enorme…-¡Eres perfecta para mi colección!

-¿Colección?

-Sí el lugar en el que trabajo nos pide hacer una nueva colección cada mes, así que nosotras las diseñadoras hacemos los vestidos y los llevamos a una pasarela donde escogen los mejores… ¡Aún así nunca he encontrado a alguien que quede bien en mis vestidos¡ ¡Pero tu eres perfecta para eso!

-¿Y-yo?

-¡Sí!, Prométeme que modelarás mis vestidos…-La chica llamada Tomoyo me veía con una mirada tan suplicante que se me hizo imposible negarme…

-Está bien, creo…

-¡Me encanta!-Dijo mientras saltaba sobre mí…-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Sí…

-Genial, entonces tu puedes hacerlo también, se que seremos grandes amigas.-Dijo con una sonrisa muy linda.

-¿Bueno nos vamos...?-Preguntó Chiharu.

-Sí-Dijimos todos mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la heladería más próxima.

* * *

><p>¡Vaya lugar!<p>

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila con dibujos de helados con ojos…el techo era de un amarillo huevo y el suelo rosa…

¡Demasiado femenino para mi gusto!

-¿Syaoran vas a quedarte admirando las paredes o te vas a sentar?-Volví a ver a Eriol con una mirada fulminante…mi "querido" amigo no había cambiado en nada…

Siempre con esa apariencia de príncipe azul con todos… ¡Excepto conmigo con quien era un grandísimo desgraciado…!

Caminé lentamente y me senté en la mesa, al lado de Tomoyo y con Yamazaki contando algo sobre…

-¿Le daban sustancias a las vacas para que produjeran helados…?

-Así es Sakura…

-¿Y porqué ya no los hacen así?-Pregunté yo… La verdad me intrigaba bastante el tema, nunca había escuchado sobre eso de vacas que produjeran directamente el helado…

-¡Ya no los hacen así porque es mentiras! ¡Basta Yamazaki!-Gritó Chiharu mientras se le tiraba encima a su prometido…

¡Pero que pareja tan extraña!

-¿Te lo has creído Li?-Preguntó Kinomoto; la prometida de Eriol…y mejor conocida para mi como la chica de "La sonrisa Eterna"

-No, era obvio que era una mentira…-Mentí…

-Ah.-Dijo sonrojándose…

La verdad la chica no estaba tan mal, tenía uno ojos verdes bastante bonitos y el cabello castaño corto la hacía lucir linda…

Sin embargo era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre creí que Eriol quería…talvez no lo conocía tan bien…

-¿Tú te lo has creído Sakura?

-Emmm, etto yo…bueno Tomoyo la verdad sonaba un poco creíble…-Todos se estallaron de la risa menos yo, quién fue el único en darse cuenta de la cara de incomodidad de la chica…

-¡Que tonta!-Dijo Chiharu.

-¡Awww pero que inocente que es!-Exclamó Tomoyo…

Quizás debí haberle dicho que yo también me lo creí…así talvez no se sentiría tan mal…

Aún nadie paraba de reírse y Kinomoto se iba a levantar en cuanto la mesera llegó a pedirnos la orden.

-Un helado de vainilla para mí y uno de limón para ella.-Dijo Yamazaki señalando a Chiharu.

-¿Tú que quieres princesa?-Le dijo Eriol a Kinomoto cuando minutos antes se burló terriblemente de ella. Sin embargo con lo poco que he conocido de ella en el día de hoy pasó lo que era obvio…le dedicó una sonrisa enorme…

-Choco fresas para mí.

-Bien y vainilla por favor.

Iba a pedir mi súper helado de chocolate cuando Tomoyo se tomó la libertad de escoger mi helado y pedirme pistacho… _"Porque te vas a engordar si sigues comiendo chocolate…" _Dijo cuando yo no pude disimular una mala cara y estuve a punto de reclamar.

Era en estos momentos cuando Tomoyo me sacaba de las casillas y me daban ganas de lanzarla al otro lado del mundo…

Aunque pensándolo bien, si la lanzo tan lejos corro con el riesgo de que me vuelva a caer encima…

* * *

><p>Pasó la noche y todos continuaban hablando de cosas sin sentido para mí, a excepción de la chica de ojos verdes; quién continuaba callada y solo cuando le preguntaban algo sacaba una sonrisa enorme… <em>una fingida claro…<em>

Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera noté cuando llegaron a cobrarnos, como era obvio cada uno pagó lo suyo y lo de su novia…

-¿Se divirtieron?-Preguntó la compañera de cuarto de Tomoyo.

A lo que todos asintieron y empezaron otra aburrida conversación sobre lo genial que se la habían pasado y que debían repetirlo…

Miré de soslayo a Kinomoto y seguía callada…

¡Suficiente! No podía permitir que la chica se fuera con la autoestima por los suelos a su casa…

Me acerqué lentamente y me puso en frente de ella, era hora de hacer lo que mi mami me había enseñado…

-¿Estás triste?-Aparentemente la chica también era bastante distraída ya que al escuchar mi voz se sobresaltó.

-Por supuesto que no…-Dijo…_sonriendo_ una vez más…

¡Listo, ahora a actuar como un verdadero hombre…!

-Siento haberte dicho que no me lo creí cuando si lo había hecho…se que suena extraño que me disculpe por eso pero se que sus comentarios y sus burlas te afectaron…Solo quería que supieras que yo soy igual y que… _Una persona que te quiere no te lastimaría…_-Me di media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando la chica me tomó del brazo haciendo que me girara…

-Gracias…-Fue lo único que dijo, sonriendo de una manera triste pero sincera…

Luego de eso todos nos fuimos para nuestras casas y mientras llevaba a Tomoyo no pude parar de pensar en lo extraño que había sido eso…

Si no la asustaba de seguro me ganaría una buena amiga…

Sin darme cuenta sonreí, acto que seguramente Tomoyo tomó como una sonrisa por su discurso de moda…de la que por cierto no había escuchado ni una sola palabra…

¿Cómo si fuera nuevo en mí?

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi casa y me bajé del auto, no podía parar de sonreír, no se que había sido eso pero había sido…<em>lindo<em>…

-¡Sakura mi amor!-Instantáneamente levanté la vista y me encontré con mi madre quien me veía con una enorme sonrisa…

De seguro querría todos los detalles así que lo mejor era hablar antes de que empezara a preguntar…

-¡¿Y cómo te…?

-Me fue bien mamá, el día de hoy solamente nos presentamos y luego de eso fuimos a una heladería con otras dos parejas…

-¿Estás feliz?-Mi madre me tomó de las manos y no supe que contestar, la pregunta me había tomado desprevenida…

-Por supuesto que soy feliz mamá, quiero mucho a Eriol…

-¡Genial mi pequeña!

Luego subió las escaleras corriendo y yo la seguí pero con pasos más lentos…

¿En verdad yo era feliz?

¿Quería tanto a Eriol como para hacer esto…?

Inmediatamente deseché todas esas ideas, ya me había hecho a la idea…

Ese amor verdadero no existe… O por lo menos no para mí…

¿Y si estaba equivocada?

No….

En ese caso ¿Dónde estaba…?

Llegué a mi habitación y al poner la cabeza en la almohada todos los recuerdos del día se posaron en mi cabeza…terminando con unos ojos color miel y un cabello revuelto…

¡Hace tanto que no dormía con tanta paz…!

* * *

><p>Notas de Autora:<p>

XD Siiiiii ya se que el capítulo de hoy estuvo un poquito triste pero quería que quedara marcada la personalidad tierna de Syao *.* También se que estuvo muy corto pero prefiero ir a paso lento pero seguro jajaja :D

También siento mucho el retraso pero como expliqué en mi otra historia, estaba escribiendo un one-shot para participar en un concurso…

Con respecto a los reviews que me mandaron… ¡Se los agradezco enormemente!

En verdad es muy lindo leer sus comentarios, ya saben cualquier crítica es bien recibida y también dudas y sugerencias, como algunas (os) ya saben, soy de las que si me dicen _me gustaría ver... _en el fic… ¡Prometo tomarlo en cuenta!

¡Saludos y espero que les guste!


	3. ¡Nuevas Amiguitas!

**Los personajes de Clamp no son de mi pertenencia, el resto de la historia si!**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_Llegué a mi habitación y al poner la cabeza en la almohada todos los recuerdos del día se posaron en mi cabeza…terminando con unos ojos color miel y un cabello revuelto…_

_¡Hace tanto que no dormía con tanta paz…!_

* * *

><p><strong>Curso Prematrimonial<strong>

**¡Nuevas Amiguitas!**

-Para sobrellevar un matrimonio se requiere tanto amor como…-_Madurez…._ La mujer esta, la tal "Kaho", ¿Acaso cree que somos tan idiotas como para no comprender algo cuando lo ha repetido como veinte veces…?

Les juro que si es una indirecta de:

"_Levántense todos porque ninguno de ustedes tiene la madurez para estar aquí"_

Es demasiado directa a decir verdad…

Volví a ver a Tomoyo, se encontraba a mi lado con su cabello recogido en una cola alta, llevaba un vestido rosado con zapatos blancos y no paraba de escribir…

Sí, hay personas que ponen atención a lo que dice la peliteñida…

Miré hacia mi otro lado… ¡Eriol también estaba tomando notas!

¿Tan mal prometido soy?

-¿Señor Li se encuentra bien...?-Miré a la _señorita _Kaho quién tenía una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados…

-Sí, _señorita…_

-Entonces siéntese bien, saque una hoja y haga la actividad que les pedí que hicieran…-¿Actividad? ¿Cuál?

Inmediatamente sentí como Tomoyo me pasaba una hoja y un lápiz con las indicaciones escritas…

-Ahora que no tiene excusas empiece señor Li.

¡Odio a esta mujer!

Tomé la hoja, escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Tomoyo…

Pregunta número uno:

¿Qué es el matrimonio para usted…?

_Casarme, tener una casa y muchos bebés por todas partes…_

Listo, esa fue fácil…

Segunda pregunta:

¿Qué cree usted que es necesario para llevar un buen matrimonio…?

_Mmm, amor y… ¿Madurez?_

Con razón todo el mundo estaba escribiendo, si la mujer esta había dado las respuestas a las preguntas antes de hacerlas…

Pregunta número tres:

¿Se considera usted listo para dar este paso en su vida…?

_Emmm, etto yo… sí…_

Claro con tu prometida encima quien va a decir lo que contrario…

-¿Syaoran ya terminaste…?-Dijo Tomoyo en un susurro…

-No, me falta la última pregunta…

-Apresúrate que tenemos que discutir nuestras respuestas juntos…

-¿Porqué si ya sabes lo que pienso?

-¡Porque yo lo digo señor Li!-Y ahí estaba "la profe" regañándome una vez más… ¡¿Acaso esta mujer tenía oídos en la espalda?

Miré la última pregunta…

¿Cómo describiría a su pareja ideal…?

¡Maldito dilema!

Si pongo, _igual a mi prometida_, estaría mintiendo, si pongo _una chica libre y no tan delicada… _¡Tomoyo me corta la cabeza…!

Instantáneamente pasaron por mi cabeza las imágenes de una Tomoyo furiosa y vestida de… ¿La reina de corazones…?

-Que le corten la cabeza…

-¡¿Qué?

-Que le pongas que ya empieza…-¡Oh por Dios! Por un momento pensé que Tomoyo me había mandado a matar…

Opté por la salida fácil y puse…

_Una persona que me haga feliz…_

-Terminé Tomoyo…

-¡Pues ya era hora señor Li!-¡Esa mujer!

-Ignórala Syao, será mejor que empecemos ya que por tu culpa nos atrasamos completamente…

-Lo siento…-Dije agachando la cabeza y poniendo mis ojos de cachorrito…

-Jajaja ¡Kaho te regañará una vez más si sigues así!

Discutimos todas las preguntas y me sorprendí al escuchar que Tomoyo pensaba que el matrimonio era un acto sagrado en el que la pareja vive feliz para siempre…

No se ofendan pero… ¡Nada es para siempre!

Y no lo digo por el lado negativo sino por el hecho de que la vida es un ciclo, las cosas buenas no duran por siempre y las malas tampoco…

¡Sería muy monótono y aburrido que fuera así!

Sin embargo es un poco… ¿Desilucionante?, casarse pensando en el divorcio…

-¡Nos vemos Sakura!

* * *

><p>-¡Adiós Chiharu, adiós Yamazaki!<p>

Me despedí de ellos con la mano, ambos me caían sumamente bien, tenían una relación excéntricamente perfecta.

Me giré y pude ver a Eriol hablando con Syaoran. Al parecer estaban recuperando su amistad. Aunque Eriol se veía un poco ¿Abatido?

Sin embargo pese a esa excepción de arrepentimiento no paraba de sonreír y de estallarse en carcajadas cuando al parecer el castaño lo regañaba por algo.

Me alegraba mucho ver a Eriol sonreír de esa manera, pese a que talvez no le amara de la manera correcta no podía evitar ponerme tan feliz cuando veía esa sonrisa suya en su rostro…

Eriol ha pasado por tantas cosas que en lugar de haberlo convertido en una persona dura y sin sentimientos… ¡Es todo lo contrario!

Siempre se comporta de manera amable y caballerosa, es la clase de personas que en verdad aprenden y salen adelante de las situaciones difíciles que presentan la vida.

Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos y su felicidad siempre ha sido la mía…

-¿Nos vamos pequeña Sakura?

-¿Hoy no saldremos todos juntos…?

-Syaoran parte a una excavación el día de mañana y tiene que descansar…-Dijo Eriol mientras miraba a su amigo quien solamente me veía y me sonreía…-…pero estoy seguro de que el sábado podremos salir nuevamente…

-¡Por supuesto que si!-Dijo Tomoyo, esta chica me sorprendía ya que podía llegar a ser tan activa como en este momento, o tan serena y pasiva como se comportaba durante el curso.

-Espero poder estar aquí para el sábado entonces…

-Jajaja arrastrado o como sea tendrás que estar aquí amigo o Kaho va a matarte…-Dijo Eriol mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro y todos nos echábamos a reír.

-¡Nos vemos entonces!-Dijo Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia hacia nosotros.

-¡Adiós Eriol, Sakura!-Dijo Syaoran.

-Adiós-Dijimos mi prometido y yo al unísono.

Caminamos hasta el auto de Eriol y este como todo un caballero abrió la puerta para que yo me sentara.

-¿Qué piensas de Syaoran?-La pregunta de Eriol me tomó por sorpresa, no entendía el porqué de su pregunta… ¿Acaso sospechaba de mi admiración por su amigo?

-Me parece una persona muy agradable y fiel…-Eriol me volvió a ver y me dio una preciosa sonrisa.

-Así es mi pequeña Sakura.

-¿Pasa algo con él?

-No, solamente quería asegurarme de que te caía bien una de las personas que me ayudó a ser quien soy hoy.

-¿De que hablas…?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté lo de mi familia…?-La mirada de Eriol se tornó un poco triste…-Bueno Syaoran fue el único amigo que tuve en ese momento, pese a que antes tuve muchos más, ninguno de ellos estuvo cuando en verdad los necesitaba…

-No tienes que hablar de eso si te pone triste…

-Esta bien, cuando estoy contigo nunca estoy triste…-Dijo mientras miraba al frente sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, no es que fuera incómodo, por el contrario era esa clase de silencios que te permiten disfrutar la paz del momento.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Eriol mientras se bajaba para ayudarme a salir.

-Nos vemos Eriol…-Le dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios y sacaba las llaves para entrar a mi casa…

-Sakura…-Dijo Eriol sujetándome del brazo…-Lo lamento mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Siento haberte hecho sentir mal el día que fuimos a la heladería, nunca fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras incómoda ni mucho menos… ¿Me perdonas…?

-Está bien Eriol.

Me acerqué un poco a él para darle un cálido abrazo y demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

-¿Cómo supiste que me sentía triste ese día…?

-Syaoran me lo dijo, técnicamente me amenazó y me dijo que me cortaría el cuello si volvía a tratarte así…-Dijo mientras ambos nos echábamos a reír…

-Me pone feliz verte sonreír así.

-Ya te lo dije, todo es gracias a ti Sakura. Ahora entra ya antes de que Touya salga y nos arme una escenita.

-Nos vemos mañana Eriol.

* * *

><p>-¿Syaoran me estás escuchando?<p>

-Que si Meiling…

-¿Entonces porque no me haces caso…?

-¿Caso en que?

-¡Me has estado ignorando!

-¿Vas a seguir quejándote o me dirás que es lo que quieres?

-Solamente te estoy recordando que tía Ieran dijo que llevaras doble suéter por si hace mucho frío…

-Claro Mei-Dije mientras le sonreía y le alborotaba el cabello.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso porque me enfurece!

-¡Y yo ya te he dicho que mientras vivas conmigo tendrás que soportarme…!

Meiling se quedó callada por primera vez y se puso seria.

-¿Syaoran…?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo te cases me dejarás sola…?-Me dijo con una sonrisa triste y ojos de cachorrito; sí, los mismos que uso yo para convencer a Tomoyo.

-Claro que no, construiré una casa con una casita de perro afuera para que vivamos juntos…

-¡Genial! ¿Pero…para que la casita de perro?

-¿En donde creíste que ibas a dormir?

-¡Syaoran!

-Jajaja ayúdame a terminar de empacar y talvez considere de meter la casita en la sala los días de lluvia…

-¿En verdad me llevarás contigo?

-Eres mi prima favorita, claro que lo haré…

Mei me sonrió una vez más y después de eso cambió otra vez a su postura de "primita menor y burlista"

-Tomoyo se decepcionará mucho de ti cuando te vea usando tus bóxers de ositos cariñosos…-No pude evitar que todo mi rostro se sonrojara…

P-pero… ¡¿Cómo sabía Meiling que yo tenía bóxers de ositos cariñosos?

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡EN VERDAD USAS ROPA INTERIOR DE OSITOS!

-¡Ya cállate Mei! Me los regaló mi mamá…-Dije tratando de hacerle entender que no los había comprado yo…

-¡Mi mamá me dio una pijama de dora la explorada pero yo no la uso!

-¡Deja de molestarme o en verdad te voy a mandar a dormir afuera!

-Jajajaja-No pude evitarlo y me estallé en carcajadas con Mei.

* * *

><p>Todos mis alumnos corrían alrededor de la cancha como yo se los designé. Sin embargo me extrañaba la ausencia de una de mis mejores alumnas, Rika Sasaki.<p>

Era una niña muy madura, pese a su corta edad, además era muy amable y atenta con todos sus compañeros e incluso con los profesores incluyéndome a mí.

Todo el tiempo trataba de ayudar a todos y además era una niña muy inteligente y una de las mejores en mi clase.

En verdad su ausencia me extrañaba.

Llamé a Naoko; su mejor amiga, una niña de cabello corto, gafas grandes y un particular gusto por las cosas paranormales.

-¿Sucede algo profesora Kinomoto?

-¿Sabes porqué Rika no ha venido hoy…?-La niña se ajustó las gafas y me miró fijamente.

-Ha tenido un problema y prefirió no venir a clase ya que no se sentía bien…-Inmediatamente me preocupé… ¿Y si caía desmayada en alguno de los pasillos? ¡Eso sería terrible!

-¿Podrías decirme donde encontrarla?

-La última vez que la vi estaba en los jardines de atrás.

-Muy bien-Levanté un poco la voz para que todos pudieran oírme-¡Vayan a cambiarse y regresen a su aula, la clase termina por hoy ya que tengo un asunto urgente que atender.-Pude escuchar como algunos de mis estudiantes se alegraban de no tener que correr más y otros más bien se entristecían al no poder continuar con su clase de deporte.

-¿Profesora irá a buscar a Rika?-Me dijo la pequeña niña de 8 años y de tercer grado de escuela.

-Así es Naoko-Dije regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Podría entregarle esto de mi parte?-Me dijo Naoko mientras depositaba un pañuelo blanco con flores bordadas a mano.-¿También podría decirle que todo estará bien…?

-Te lo prometo pequeña, ahora ve con tus compañeros.

Naoko se fue, no sin antes ajustar bien las gafas para que estas no se le cayeran.

* * *

><p>Me dirigí al patio trasero y empecé a buscar a mi alumna perdida hasta que la encontré llorando y arregostada en un árbol.<p>

Dudé si acercarme o no, la verdad que le diría… Nunca me he considerado buena para dar consejos. Aún así la pequeña se veía muy triste.

-¿Rika pasa algo?-La pequeña se sobresaltó bastante al oír mi voz.

-Lo siento profesora, no ha sido mi intención faltar a su clase pero…-Rika estalló en llanto una vez más y yo solo pude abrazarla y tratar de consolarla…

-No te preocupes pequeña pero dime que pasa.

-Mis papás…

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-Se van a divorciar…-Dijo Rika entre lágrimas y una respiración entrecortada.

-Y-yo…

-No tienes que decir nada profesora Sakura, a cambio de eso prométame que si llega a casarse con alguien… lo hará por amor y no porque alguna otra razón como el dinero, el miedo a quedarse sola o… _por una hija…_-Rika me regaló una enorme sonrisa al terminar de decir esto, quería decirle fuertemente "Si te lo prometo" pero eso sería mentir… -¿Me lo promete profesora Sakura?

-Sí, te lo prometo…

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí y haber venido a buscarme, necesitaba alguien que escuchara mi problema, si algún día usted llega a necesitar alguien con quien hablar no dude en buscarme, talvez sea solo una niña pero prometo comportarme como adulta para ayudarle…

-¡Eres una niña muy especial Rika!-Dije a la vez que la tomaba en mis brazos y la abrazaba.

-Jajaja ¿Puedo llamarla solo Sakura?

-Claro, ahora somos súper amigas…

-¡Gracias Sakura!

El día de hoy había hecho una nueva amiga, al parecer estos días serían aún mejores, primero conocía a uno de los amigos de Eriol quién se comportaba de maravilla conmigo y ahora tenía una pequeña amiguita… Claro sin excluir a Tomoyo quién había conseguido mi número y hace poco me había mandado un mensaje que decía:

_¡Hola Sakura! Ha sido toda una odisea poder contactarte, tuve que obligar a Syaoran para que obligara a Eriol de darle tu número para que yo pudiera ubicarte… ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste modelar para mi colección? Bueno solo quería invitarte a venir hoy por la tarde a empresa en la que trabajo… ¡Me encantaría que vinieras! Así que no tienes que preocuparte que yo misma iré por ti… Llámame a este número si te interesa (¡En verdad espero que sea una respuesta positiva!) Nos vemos, Tomoyo… _

¿Y si me hacía modelar frente a muchísimas personas…?

Nah… Tomoyo no me haría algo _así… Se ve como una persona un poco tímida cuando está rodeada de tantas personas... _

* * *

><p>Notas de Autora:<p>

Hiiiiiiiiiii!

Espero que estén muy bien! Aquí traigo el tercer el capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado!

Ya saben cualquier crítica, sugerencia, idea, duda… ¡Será perfectamente recibido!

También muchas gracias a:

Aisaka3092

Chikiselene

RoshBernal

Bianny-28

Didi

Chabescctsh

aki kazami

Quienes no cuentan con una cuenta (Valga la redondancia) Jajaja y que por eso no les puedo contester por PM ¡Pero a quienes también les agradezco demasiado sus comentarios y el ratito para dejarme un mensaje!

Nos leemos! xD


	4. ¡Despedido!

**Los personajes de Clamp no son de mi pertenencia, el resto de la historia si!**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_¡Hola Sakura! Ha sido toda una odisea poder contactarte, tuve que obligar a Syaoran para que obligara a Eriol de darle tu número para que yo pudiera ubicarte… ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste modelar para mi colección? Bueno solo quería invitarte a venir hoy por la tarde a empresa en la que trabajo… ¡Me encantaría que vinieras! Así que no tienes que preocuparte que yo misma iré por ti… Llámame a este número si te interesa (¡En verdad espero que sea una respuesta positiva!) Nos vemos, Tomoyo… _

_¿Y si me hacía modelar frente a muchísimas personas…?_

_Nah… Tomoyo no me haría algo así…_

* * *

><p><strong>Curso Prematrimonial<strong>

**¡Despedido…!**

Tomé el teléfono que Tomoyo me indicó y la llamé para confirmarlo.

_-¿Aló?_

-Tomoyo, hola, habla Sakura para confirmarte lo de esta tarde…

_-¡Yeiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Genial, genial! ¡Por fin le patearé el trasero a esas insulsas mujeres plásticas_!-¡¿Qué le pasó a la Tomoyo dulce, perfecta y callada…?

-Etto… supongo que está bien…

_-Pasaré por ti a las dos ¿Algún comentario, duda o sugerencia…?_

-No…

_-¡Asombroso! ¡Nos vemos Sakurita!_

-C-claro…

¿Qué había pasado con la muñeca de porcelana…? ¿Acaso Tomoyo tenía algo así como doble personalidad o algo por el estilo…?

* * *

><p>¡Maldito calor!<p>

Sentía como me bajaban las gotitas de sudor por el cuello, tomé una vez más la botella y me eché el contenido de esta en la

cabeza…

Adoraba mi trabajo, me encantaban las excavaciones pero… ¡Odio el maldito sol!

Si así está a las cinco de la mañana no quiero ni imaginarme como estará a los doce mediodía…

¡Ni siquiera los hornos de pollo asado se comparan con este invernadero…!

Llámenme exagerado si así lo desean pero es algo que viene de familia, cuando un Li entra en contacto con el sol es como si lo desenchufaran, como si a una tortuga le quitaran el caparazón… ¡Peor aún! ¡Como Pikachu sin electricidad!

Lo se… desastre total…

-Syaoran…-Me llamó la necia de Hikari, mi compañera de excavación… algo así de repugnante y fastidiosa como Kaho… pero con color natural en el cabello y no tan gordita…

-¿Qué…?-Dije de mala gana…

También es bien sabido que cuando un Li está indispuesto… ¡No debe ser molestado…!

-Necesito que vengas a ver lo que encontramos…

-No pueden ni ver una cucaracha por que ya tienen que llamarme…-Dije por lo bajo esperando no ser escuchado… ¿O talvez sí?

-¡¿Qué te pasa estúpido ególatra…?

Ahhhhhhh nada mejor como fastidiar a alguien para olvidar un poco el calor…

Empezaba a desesperarme, me pasé una mano por el cabello de manera sexy y luego muy despacito empecé a quitarme la camiseta…

Iba a fastidiarla…

Pasé la camiseta por mi cabeza y luego la arrojé hacia el piso, me estiré unas cuantas veces y después me puse bajo el sol para que las gotitas de sudor me hicieran ver como un Adonis…

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¡Ponte eso ahora!-A Hikari siempre le ha fastidiado cuando hago esto... creo que en el fondo le gusto... o tal vez en verdad le disgusto...

-¿Qué, te pongo nerviosa?-Dije de manera jugueto tentando al diablo...

-¡Cállate Li!-Gritó Hikari mientras se iba dando grandes zancadas hacia la cueva que estábamos investigando…

Tomé la camisa del piso y me la volví a poner… Jajaja tampoco es que tenga un cuerpo escultural, pero bueno que se le va a

hacer…

* * *

><p><em>-¿Con Tomoyo…?<em>

-Así es… quiere que la ayude para una colección o algo así, supongo que necesita alguien que se pruebe la ropa o algo por el estilo…

_-Claro, entonces mmm ¿Te parece mañana?_

-Está bien, pero… ¿Que dices si mejor salimos a almorzar?

_-Genial, entonces vas a querer que te vaya a recoger cuando termines de ayudar a Tomoyo…_

-Yo te aviso ¿Vale?

_-Bien entonces, te quiero nos vemos más tarde…_

-Yo igual…

Corté la comunicación y salí de la escuela, hoy había sido un día bastante agotador sin embargo mi amistad con Rika me hacía sentirme mejor… pese a que en cierta forma le había mentido…

Aunque tampoco es que no quiera a Eriol del todo… ¡En realidad lo amo!

Es la clase de amigo con el que puedes alquilar una película y verla juntos comiendo palomitas, o al que le puedes contar todos tus secretos…

¡Quizás necesito ayuda psicológica!

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura-Chan!-Dijo una Tomoyo muy alegre con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana…-¡Apúrate Sakura-Chan!-Tomoyo agitaba sus manos fuertemente haciendo un saludo bastante efusivo… toda la tristeza y preocupación de hace unos minutos había desaparecido…<p>

Me abrió la puerta y yo entré y me acomodé a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es un auto muy bonito.-Dije a modo de saludo después de ponerme el cinturón.

-La compañía me lo dio como parte de mi trabajo… aunque en realidad es algo así como _"¡Ya no tienes excusas para no venir apenas te llamemos Tomoyo Daidouji!" _

-Jajaja tu trabajo es genial Tomoyo…

-Gracias, estoy segura de que el tuyo también lo es… ¡Además mira ese cuerpo tan soñado!-Exclamó Tomoyo con lo que juraría que eran lucecitas en los ojos… ¿Era ese brillo posible en los ojos humanos?

-¡Tomoyo!

-No tienes que apenarte… ¡El que puede, puede!

-Te creí… diferente…

-¿Diferente buena o diferente mala…?

-Pues… ¿Más calmada…?-Dije con una media sonrisa…

Ella solamente me miró rápidamente y soltando una mano del volante me hizo la señal de los hippies…

-¡Eso dice todo el mundo Sakurita!

-Incluso llegué a creer que eras tan callada como una muñequita de porcelana…

-Jajaja lo que sucede es que suelo ser así con las personas que no me conocen bien, digamos que una forma de describirme sería algo así como _"Una chica animosa, leal, tímida con quienes no conoce y soñadora…"_

-¿Soñadora?

-Así es… digo, todas las chicas tenemos sueños, algunas desean ser excelentes profesionales, otras ser grandiosas madres, algunas quieren hacer millones de cosas a la misma vez, otras quieren ser las hijas perfectas, incluso algunas sueñan con un… cuento de hadas…

-¿Tu también sueñas con ese cuento…?

-Pues claro que si, en el fondo todas lo hacemos…

-Jajaja claro que no, yo no lo hago-Dije a la vez que me acomodaba mejor en el asiento…-Nunca lo he hecho a decir verdad…

-Que no sueñes con un príncipe azul en su caballo blanco no significa que no sueñes con esa historia… ¿Platónica…?

-No me interesan los príncipes…, hace mucho tiempo deje de creer en eso…

-Los cuentos de hadas no son los únicos que existen Sakurita… ¿Alguna vez has leído _Berenice_...?

-¿_Berenice_…?

-Así es, es un cuento corto de un famoso escritor llamado Edgar Allan Poe, el cuento trata sobre un hombre que suele meterse demasiado en su mundo, vive enamorado de una mujer, sin embargo esta empieza a cambiar y este hombre se obsesiona con sus dientes… en fin al final se los arranca estando viva…

No sabía que decir, ni como actuar… ¡¿Qué clase de cuentos le contaba la madre de Tomoyo cuando estaba pequeña?

-Jajaja no te asustes Sakurita, lo que trato de decirte es que cada experiencia en tu vida es como si formara parte de un libro, quizás no todas soñemos con la misma fantasía, sin embargo al final en cierta forma todos sueñan con algo…

-¿En tu caso es la torre, el príncipe y el dragón?

-¡Estás loca! ¡Con lo débiles que son los chicos ahora serían capaces de orinarse si ven un dragón!

-¿En qué clase de chicos estás pensando…?

-Jajaja no se lo digas a nadie pero… a Syaoran le dan miedo los escarabajos y los ciempiés…-Dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-¿Escarabajos y los ciempiés…?

-Así es… jajaja deberías de verlo pegando gritos y dando vueltas por toda la casa hasta que no saquen al dichoso bichito… ¡Odia que lo molesten con eso…! Ya sabes… su apariencia de chico malo se viene al suelo…

-No me lo imagino corriendo por todas partes…

-¡Consígueme un escarabajo y yo te haré el honor de mostrarte uno de los shows más asombrosos del mundo!

-Jajaja ¡Eres mala Tomoyo Daidouji!

-No, ¡Él es un tremendo miedoso!

* * *

><p>-¡SAQUEN ESA PORQUERÍA DE AQUÍ!<p>

-Jajajaja….- ¡Malditos todos! ¡LO HABÍAN HECHO AL PROPIO!

¡Nadie paraba de reírse y yo me sentía como un grandísimo imbécil pero jamás… de los JAMASES me bajaría de esta piedra…!

Al parecer los graciositos de mis compañeros encontraron una pila de escarabajos y los muy ********************** ¡Cualquier insulto que se les venga a la cabeza!, me llamaron y me empujaron dentro de la cueva…

-¡AHORA!

Lo único que podía escuchar eran las fortísimas carcajadas de mis compañeros…

¡Pero que se esperen!

¡Nadie se mete con un Li cuando hace calor y aún menos cuando le teme a algo!

No se en que momento perdí el control y me tiré sobre el primero que se me puso en frente...

* * *

><p>-Por ahí podrás ver a otras modelos flacuchas y desgarbadas… yo solía usar a alguna de ellas… pero mis trajes se veían feos y descoloridos… ¡Pero esta vez haremos la diferencia!<p>

-¿T-tomoyo… qué pretendes que haga yo?-¿Porqué sentía que no había venido aquí solamente para probarme ropa como un ser humano normal…?

-¡Pues modelar!

-¡¿Estás loca?

-¿A qué viniste entonces Sakurita…?

-¡Tomoyo eso es imposible para mí!

-¡Nunca digas eso!

-¡Pero lo es!

-¡Ellas son mejores que yo, son profesionales!

-¡Hay personas con títulos y siguen siendo unos ignorantes…!

Dijo Tomoyo mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me arrastraba hasta un vestidor…

¡Iba a morir lento y de manera humillante!

* * *

><p>¡Malditos tontos!<p>

Apreté una vez más el volante con furia, deberían de darle gracias a Dios porque cuando mi mamá me habló sobre el valor de la vida y _"El no matar"_ si le presté un poco de atención…

¡Claro si me abstuve de asesinarlos no fue por compasión, sino porque no deseo podrirme en la cárcel!

Doblé de una manera intrépida y casi atropello a un pobre perrito…

¡Idiotas insensibles!

¡Pudo darme un paro cardiaco ahí mismo!

Me estacioné casi como en _"Rápidos y Furiosos"_ y me bajé azotando la puerta del auto. Toqué infinitamente el timbre hasta que mi furiosa madre me abrió la puerta con una cara de querer asesinarme…

-¡¿Se puede saber a que se debe semejante malacrianza…?

-¡Me despidieron!

-¡¿Qué?-Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cundo mi madre ya me traía jalado del pelo…

-¡Me estás lastimando!

-¡¿Se puede saber que hiciste Syaoran Li?

-¡No fui yo!

-¡ESTÁS BASTANTE GRANDECITO COMO PARA SALIR CON EXCUSAS TAN PATÉTICAS!

-¡Te lo juro Ma!

-¡¿Cómo es posible que te despidieran?

-¡No debí haber venido a buscarte a ti!

-¡¿Pretendías que te aplaudiera la gracia?

-¡Me asustaron y me enojé y le pegué a un compañero del trabajo!

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?

-¡Debí haber llamado a Eriol!

-¿Eriol?-El tono de mi madre cambió drásticamente, sus antes puños se aflojaron y sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera casi irreal, una enorme sonrisa se ensanchó por todo su rostro…

"_El efecto Eriol había funcionado…"_

-Sí Eriol, nos reencontramos en el curso prematrimonial…

-¡Awww! ¿Te quedarás a tomar una tacita de té cariño?

¿Ven lo que les digo? Mi madre siempre ha mostrado esa extraña dulzura por Eriol, talvez por todo su pasado mi madre en cierta forma lo adoptó como un hijo…

-Supongo que si…

En un principio me causaba envidia pero después me di cuenta de que mi madre no me regalaría para cambiarme por Eriol…

¿O sí?

¿Sería mi madre capaz de hacerme algo así?

¡Mierda!

* * *

><p>-¡P-pero Tomoyo!<p>

-¡Otra vez Sakurita!

-¡Lo he hecho millones de veces y siempre me caigo!

-¡Esta es la vencida!

-¡La quincuagésima nunca es la vencida…!

-¡Fuera el pesimismo!

Había modelado de un lado a otro del salón y en ninguno de los casos había logrado mantenerme en pie… ¡Iba a morir!

Sin embargo el vestido era realmente adorable, Tomoyo me contó que era para un concurso, el vestido ganador saldría en una portada de revista bastante famosa, ¡No podía defraudarla!

¡Además estoy segura de que su vestido es el mejor y yo no podría echarlo a perder!

Respiré hondo y estaba dispuesta a caminar cuando una cabeza rubia apareció por la puerta…

-¡Trae tu diseño eres la próxima!

-¡Vamos Sakurita!

-¡Tomoyo no puedo hacerlo!

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-¡No!

-Claro que si mi bella princesa…-Me giré automáticamente para toparme con la voz de Eriol quien me veía sonriente con un ramo de rosas en la mano y una cámara en la otra…-Claro que podrás…

No pude evitarlo y salté de la emoción hacia Eriol, no podía creerlo, ese detalle de su parte había sido realmente tierno, lo abracé aún más fuerte y pude sentir como depositaba un beso en mi cabeza, me liberó del agarre y me indicó para que fuera a la pasarela con Tomoyo.

Me sentía muchísimo más confiada, excepto porque… ¡Ni una sola vez me había logrado mantener en pie!

Primero pasó una chica con un cabello castaño largo y unas piernas que servirían perfectamente como palillos de dientes…

Al menos puedo agradecer que mi profesión me permita estar en forma…

Después de esa chica pasó una realmente bonita, no se veía artificial ni cargada de maquillaje… era sencillamente bonita… como mi madre… mujeres que poseen un brillo especial, quizás por esa seguridad que emanan o por esa sonrisa eterna…

-Sakura…-Me dijo Tomoyo mientras yo aún intentaba salir de mi trance hipnótico…

Me levanté muy lentamente y pasé por detrás de las cortinas que cubrían el fondo de la pasarela… era mi momento y el de Tomoyo… por ambas debía hacerlo bien.

Lentamente me quité la pequeña bata que cubría el hermoso vestido turquesa que había hecho Tomoyo, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y tenía un pequeño aire de vestido de princesa, los zapatos eran plateados y Tomoyo me había peinado en una especie de moño caído con poco maquillaje… a decir verdad me veía… bien.

Me sentía bien…

Respiré hondo y me prometí a mi misma que convertiría esta situación en una forma para liberar mi propio estrés.

Subí a la pasarela y empecé a caminar como modelo de _"alta costura" _dijo Tomoyo, no pude evitar sonreír, Tomoyo me veía con una sonrisa radiante y más atrás Eriol me estaba tomando fotos, llegué al final de la pasarela, di una vuelta y empecé a caminar de vuelta, me sentía capaz, segura y hermosa…

Las personas sonreían alegremente y asentían…

Pasé las cortinas y cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras mi nube de felicidad reventó…

_¡Plaff!_

* * *

><p>-Si Meiling…<p>

-¿Estás seguro…?

-Por supuesto que si…

-Pero… ¿Qué no se supone que la circunferencia es en círculos…?

-¿Qué no es eso de lo que estamos hablando…?

-¡Te estoy pidiendo la fórmula del área del triángulo…!

Me pasé las manos por el cabello, desde que llegué de casa de mi madre no podía dejar de pensar en mi actual situación laboral…

Y sí, todo iba bien bajo el efecto Eriol hasta que mi padre llegó y… ya se imaginarán lo que sucedió…

La arqueología es mi pasión sin embargo con toda la honestidad del mundo es un trabajo con pocas oportunidades de empleo…

-¡Syaoran!

-¿Qué?-Vi de mala manera a Mei y esta tragó pesado para después cambiar su expresión por una más… ¿melancólica…?

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Disculpa?

-No me has puesto nada de atención desde que llegaste de casa de tu madre… ¿Qué te pasó?

Mei podía ser tan solo una niña pero era una de las personas en las que más podía confiar, respiré hondo y me dispuse a contarle todo…

Como era de esperarse no pudo aguantar las carcajadas cuando le conté mi incidente con el insecto y tampoco evito regañarme cuando le conté el pequeño… ataque de enojo que sufrí y la razón de mi despido…

Después de liberar todo y de decirle a Meiling que pronto moriríamos de hambre… pude respirar más tranquilo…

* * *

><p>-Bueno Sakura debes admitir que duraste bastante de pie. Además tuviste la suerte de que nadie se dio cuenta de que te caíste.-Dijo Tomoyo en un intento de <em>"dar ánimos".<em>

La rodilla me dolía horrores y por mis lágrimas todo el maquillaje se me había corrido. Sin embargo el golpe valió la pena ya que en este momento me encontraba en una heladería con Eriol y Tomoyo celebrando que su diseño había sido seleccionado e intentado de que con helado se sanara mi rodilla.

Ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo juntos me hizo muchísima gracia, ambos tenían algo en común, eran personas serenas pero se _"activaban"_ cuando hablaban de sus pasiones…

También eran personas amables y sonrientes, inspiraban muchísima confianza y además eran... no se exactamente como explicarlo pero ambos te hacen sentir… feliz…

* * *

><p>La chica en frente de mi era realmente… especial, no lo había notado antes pero su personalidad tan activa, me gustaba, me parecía difícil imaginarme a mi amigo con una chica como Tomoyo. La situación me resultaba en cierta forma enternecedora. Tomoyo y Syaoran podrían entrar perfectamente en el papel de hermanos del alma, tomando en cuenta que ambos se complementarían de una manera graciosa.<p>

Ahora entendía porque la forma de tratarse entre ellos, Tomoyo y Syaoran son mejores amigos… ¿Pero porqué casarse si son tan diferentes…?

Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Syaoran… al parecer varias cosas habían pasado desde que me fui…

De pronto mi cerebro se conectó una vez más en la conversación que tenía en frente y me di cuenta de que Tomoyo no paraba de gritarle a alguien al otro lado del teléfono, en cambio Sakura tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y estaba muy confundida…

-¡¿Qué crees que harás ahora?... ¡¿Cómo no iba a enojarme?... ¡Vamos a morir!... ¡Sí irresponsable, tonto y ahora también "juega de matón" porque no sos más que un saco de miedos!

Pobre la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, al parecer metió la pata terriblemente, porque por el tono de Tomoyo esta iba a aniquilarlo…

-¡BASTA LI SYAORAN!

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos había hecho el idiota ahora para enojar a semejante princesa?

¿Princesa…?

Al parecer mi amigo no es el único en problemas…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Siento muchísimo el retraso pero he estado muy enferma y por eso no había podido escribir, al parecer mi inspiración también sufrió de gripe y se debilitó

Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, estos días que mis ideas abandonaron mi cabeza me puse a leer los mensajes otra vez y me hacían sentir mejor, en verdad gracias xD

Jejeje por cierto me abrí una nueva cuenta en el Face, bajo mi nick Nanitayi Li, esto es porque antes no podía comentar tan libremente al usar mi cuenta normal; la que desactivé por cierto jajaja así que si quieren buscarme este es mi email: **nanitayi-lis2 arroba hotmail com**

También muchas gracias a **aki kazami** y a **Didi**!

Y Nos leemos!


	5. Descubrimientos

**Los personajes de Clamp no son de mi pertenencia, el resto de la historia si!**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_-¡¿Qué crees que harás ahora?... ¡¿Cómo no iba a enojarme?... ¡Vamos a morir!... ¡Sí irresponsable, tonto y ahora también "juega de matón" porque no eres más que un saco de miedos!_

_Pobre la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, al parecer metió la pata terriblemente, porque por el tono de Tomoyo esta iba a aniquilarlo…_

_-¡BASTA LI SYAORAN!_

_¡¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos había hecho el idiota ahora para enojar a semejante princesa?_

_¿Princesa…?_

_Al parecer mi amigo no es el único en problemas…_

* * *

><p><strong>Curso Prematrimonial<strong>

**Descubrimientos…**

-El día de hoy trataremos un tema muy importante sobre el matrimonio, el diálogo de la pareja para una mejor relación conyugal… Como ustedes saben, cada día millones de personas se divorcian… ¿Porqué…? por una pésima comunicación en su hogar…

Y porque el día que se casan él descubre que ella tiene problemas de gases, a él le huelen mal los pies, ella gasta dinero como loca, el deja sucio el baño… y todavía la señorita habla de _"mala comunicación"_ en el matrimonio…

Además… ¿Qué es mejor…? Ser honesto y decir… me quedé sin trabajo por golpear a un compañero… o mentirle a la pareja… Pero nooooooo Tomoyo viene y se enoja conmigo porque dice que soy un completo inmaduro… perdón señoritas y señoritos pero si yo fuera inmaduro y un _"saco de miedos, juega de matón"_ como dijo ella, jamás se lo hubiera confesado…

-¡Señor Li!-Pegué un brinco y miré hacia el frente… Kaho… mi enemiga mortal… estaba sosteniendo una hoja en frente de mí… solo espero que no sea otro estúpido cuestionario porque no puse nada de atención a lo que ella dijo…

Tomé la hoja de mala gana y me di cuenta de que no tenía con que escribir, iba a pedirle un lápiz a Tomoyo pero esta se enojaría aún más así que opté por pedírselo a Eriol.

-Psst, psst…-Traté de llamar a Eriol pero este se hacía el desentendido o realmente no me estaba escuchando...-Eriol…-Dije tratando de no levantar mucho la voz…

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Una cita contigo…-Inmediatamente las tres parejas que se sentaban frente a nosotros me volvieron a ver con cara de asco… ¡Pero era obvio que era una broma vengo con mi prometida…! Me giré para ver a Tomoyo y ya no estaba… ¿A dónde rayos se había ido…?

-¡Señor Li!-Me giré una vez para mirar a Kaho quien estaba al lado de ¡Tomoyo!… ¡¿Ahora me cambiaba por Kaho porque ella se sabía el curso y yo no? -¿Qué espera para salir a hacer el trabajo con su compañera afuera…?-¿Afuera? ¿Ahora me sacan del aula solo porque cree que soy feo?

Me levanté de mala gana y me fui detrás de Tomoyo, sinceramente hoy no andaba de mucho humor, anoche Eriol me llamó en la noche y me dijo que tenía algo muy serio que hablar conmigo… y no, no estoy nervioso por lo que pueda ser… ¡Sino porque el maldito me dejó pensando toda la noche que rayos podría ser lo que hablaríamos!

-¡Syaoran detente!

_¡Plap!_

¡Maldición!

Me dolía la cabeza horrores, no sabía porqué, ni donde, ni cuando pero de pronto sentí como alguien me ayudaba a ¿Ponerme en pie?

A lo lejos también podía escuchar las risas de algunas personas y otras que preguntaban _"¿Se encuentra bien, no se quebró la nariz?"_

No podía abrir los ojos, realmente sentía como si me hubiese partido la cara en dos, además sentía un líquido que me bajaba por alguna parte de mi rostro que sencillamente no podía identificar. De un pronto a otro no pude más y perdí la consciencia…

* * *

><p>-¿No crees que deberíamos de echarle un poco de agua encima…?-Pregunté un poco dudosa al ver a Syaoran quien aún no despertaba.<p>

-¿Para lavarle la cara…?

-¡No para que despierte!-Le dije a Eriol, a quien realmente no parecía impresionarle el estado de su amigo quien se encontraba bañado en sangre y con una chichota enorme en la frente.

-Ah… mejor dejémoslo así, sí se despierta más bien armará todo un drama con lo delicado que es…

-¡Tomoyo!-¿Cómo era posible que a nadie realmente le importara?

-Al parecer ya empieza a darse cuenta de la pésima decisión que está tomando señorita Daidouji.

¡Oh por Dios! Esta mujer Kaho es una víbora, Syaoran se está muriendo aquí frente a nosotros y a nadie realmente le importa…

Poco a poco empecé a sentir como algo me subía y me oprimía el corazón pero no de tristeza sino de ira…

¡Tontos todos!

-¿Sakura te pasa algo?

-¡Sí! ¡Tu amigo está realmente mal y ninguno de ustedes intenta hacer nada! ¡Así se hacen llamar sus amigos! ¡Está bien que algunas veces Syaoran sea un poco inquieto pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una gran persona!-Sentía como las lágrimas intentaban de salir por la ira contenida…

-¿Lo estás defendiendo Sakurita?-Me preguntó Tomoyo con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de asombro, quizás no esperaban ese tipo de reacción en mí, le pedí a Yamazaki, quién se estaba acercando con Chiharu para ver que sucedía, si podía ayudarme a poner a Syaoran en su auto.

Eriol y Tomoyo solamente se me quedaron viendo con cara de _"¿Y a esta estúpida que le pasa?"… _¡OK no tan así!...

Chiharu se sentó en el asiento del frente al lado de Yamazaki quien iba a conducir y yo me senté atrás al lado de Syaoran quien seguía inconsciente…

-A Syaoran no le gustan para nada los hospitales, sin embargo necesita puntos… ¿Qué hacemos…?-Me dijo Yamazaki bastante preocupado por su amigo… ¡Al fin personas no tan egoístas!

-Amor creo que quizás si deberíamos de llevarlo al hospital…

-¡No es necesario!-Grité desde el asiento trasero…

Le indiqué la dirección de mi hogar a Yamazaki y rogué porque Touya estuviera ahí el día de hoy… sí, Touya es médico en el hospital central de Tomoeda.

* * *

><p>-¿Te parece que soy una mala persona Eriol?<p>

Tomoyo tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento estallaría, sin embargo contestar a esa pregunta no era sencillo ya que quizás nuestra actitud no fue la mejor…

Sakura tenía razón, Syaoran era inquieto pero no mala persona y yo más que nadie sabía eso.

Me giré hacia Tomoyo quien en este momento ya se encontraba llorando…

-¡Auch!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

-Tranquila, dudo que mi cabeza pueda doler más que en este momento…-Dijo Syaoran quien trataba de taparse un poco la parte golpeada anteriormente por la pared y ahora por el golpe que yo le di contra la puerta del auto.

Yamazaki le ayudó a sostenerse y Chiharu con un pañuelito intentó de limpiarle un poco la sangre.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y los chicos me ayudaron a meter a Syaoran, seguidamente se escucharon los pasos de varias personas bajando por las escaleras de mi casa y…

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Touya baja inmediatamente, Sakura trajo un hombre herido de bala en la cabeza!

-¡Mamá!

-Tranquila Sakurita y tú no te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que mi hijo podrá arreglarte el rostro…

-Nadeishko…-Entró mi padre tratando de calmar un poco la situación.

-¿Pasa algo amor…?

-¿Qué te parece si subes y te tranquilizas un poco…?-Contestó mi padre mientras trataba de sacar a mi histérica madre de la sala.

-Ahhh… creo que tienes razón pero… ¡TOUYA APÚRATE QUE EL CHICO SE ESTÁ DESANGRANDO!

* * *

><p>-Tomoyo…<p>

-¿Sí?

-Hay… una pregunta que me gustaría hacerte…

-Adelante

-A Syaoran… ¿Lo amas…?

-Oh… ¡Claro que lo amo jajaja! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-La que una chica que no quiere encarar la verdad evadiría fácilmente…

-Ah sí ¿Y que hay de ti?

-Sí la amo… aunque se que ella no me ama tanto como yo a ella…

-¿De que hablas…?

-Sakura fue la primera chica con la que tuve una relación realmente seria y el cariño que le tengo es bastante especial, nose si es amor porque nunca he sentido nada por nadie más así que no hay punto de comparación… ¿Me entiendes?

-Entonces no estás completamente seguro de sí es amor…

-Así es… sin embargo ya que fui sincero contigo… ¿Lo amas?

-No… no nos amamos, Syaoran es mi mejor amigo pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo podremos enamorarnos, tenemos toda una vida para eso…

-¿Estas dispuesta a pasar toda una vida esperando porque esos sentimientos se conviertan en amor…?

-No lo se…

* * *

><p>-Sería buena idea que te pusieras esto por la noche y que caminaras viendo hacia el frente…<p>

-No es mi culpa ser tan distraído…-Dijo Syaoran haciendo un puchero que lo hacía ver súper tierno…

-Ahora entiendo porque eres amigo del monstruo…

-¡Touya!

-¿Qué?-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y terminaba de cerrar la herida de Syaoran, por un momento me asusté y creí que Touya le clavaría la aguja en los ojos pero al parecer no fue así… lo que es completamente extraño de Touya quien siempre ha sido un sobreprotector y celoso de primera…

Quizás esta sea una ventaja de estar comprometida…

-Aquí tienes…

-Gracias-Le dijo Syaoran a mi padre cuando este le alcanzó un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

-Dime cariño ya te sientes mejor…-Dijo mi madre quien venía llegando a la sala para asegurarse que el chico "baleado" estuviera vivo…

-Sí, realmente gracias a todos por ser tan amables conmigo…

-De nada cariño, los amigos guapos de Sakura siempre son bienvenidos a esta casa…

-¡Mamá!

-Admítelo monstruo es mejor que el idiota de Hiraguizawa…-¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta!

-Además yo puedo hacer pucheros más adorables…-Dijo Syaoran siguiéndole el juego a mi hermano y haciendo que a mi madre le brillaran los ojos de la felicidad al presenciar semejante acto tan enternecedor…

-¡Me lo como!

-¡Mamá!

-Es tan adorable… ¡Fujitaka quedémonoslo!

-Nadeishko mi amor le vas romper los cachetes al chico, anda suéltalo ya…

-¡Oh papá, Syaoran también es arqueólogo como tu!

-¿Así? ¿Trabajas en alguna excavación en este momento…?

-Bueno… realmente en este momento… emmm… digamos que me estoy tomando algo así como un descanso antes de morir de hambre…

-¿Uh?

-Bueno me despidieron hace menos de una semana…

-¿Entonces no estás trabajando en este momento…?-Preguntó mi hermano con bastante interés…

-No… bueno, tenía pensado ir a dejar currículos en algunas universidades o algo por el estilo…

-En ese caso… ¿Te gustaría ser parte de mi equipo de investigación?, en este momento estamos trabajando en unos escritos antiguos que nos trajeron desde Egipto…

-¿Me lo está pidiendo enserio?

-Claro joven Li, usted tiene toda la energía que necesitamos en nuestro equipo…

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Realmente se lo agradezco señor Kinomoto!-Dijo Syaoran bastante feliz a la vez que abrazaba a mi padre.

* * *

><p>-Entonces eres alérgica a las nueces y en secreto amas los chocolates…<p>

-Jajaja así es… tu turno…

-Muy bien, aún conservo un pequeño peluche de mi infancia y si llegara a desaparecer creo que moriría…

-Ok… y… su nombre es…

-Oh, Spinnel, es algo así como un gatito negro con alas, deberías de verlo es realmente gracioso, cuando era pequeño solía decir que era mi guardián y que gracias a él era inmune…

-Jajaja me encantaría conocer algún día al pequeño Spi…

-Si te portas bien te lo presentaré.

-Trato hecho señor Hiraguizawa-Dije estrechando su mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos…

-Tus ojos son bastante bonitos Tomoyo…

-Los tuyos también…

Eriol empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, instintivamente cerré los ojos y sentí su respiración contra la mía… Ambos sabíamos que estaba mal, que no podía ser pero… ¿Los humanos se equivocan no?

Acorté la distancia que quedaba y lo besé, sus labios se movían suaves y cálidos contra los míos, poco a poco iba perdiendo la poca coherencia que me quedaba y me dejaba llevar aún más hacia donde fuera que Eriol quisiera llevarme.

Nos separamos ligeramente para respirar y unimos nuestros labios una vez más… más tarde tendría bastante tiempo para arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo…

* * *

><p>-¡Ya llegué!<p>

-¡Pues ya era hora!

-No grites Meiling, ya me duele bastante la cabeza…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Tuve un pequeño accidente en el curso y bueno, este es el resultado…

-¡Te ves horrible!

-¡Gracias!-Dije con bastante sarcasmo hacie mi pequeña sobrina.

-¿Y como está Tomoyo?

-Enojada…

-¿Por lo de tu trabajo?

-Así es… pero no tenemos que preocuparnos más por eso ya que Fujitaka Kinomoto; el padre de Sakura, me pidió que fuera parte de su equipo…

-¡Syaoran pero si tu apestas en todos los deportes!

-¡No me refiero a ese tipo de equipo!... me refiero a un equipo de investigación arqueológica…

-¿Entonces no vamos a morirnos de hambre?

-No aún Mei.-Dije ensanchando una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos de obsequiarle algo a tu amiga Sakura… ¿No te parece?

-¿Obsequiarle algo?

-Sí, como agradecimiento por habernos salvado de la quiebra…

-Jajaja ¿Y que te parece que podemos darle?

-Mmm… acércate…

Me acerqué a Mei y ella me susurró al oído su idea... y no sonaba tan mal…

-Por cierto… Eriol llamó y me preguntó que si ya habías llegado…

-No importa, pero si el o Tomoyo llaman, no le contestes…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, y ahora ve acostarte ya si vas a querer que mañana vayamos por los materiales para nuestro obsequio…

-¡Siiii, eres el mejor tío Syao!

-¡Ya lo se!

-¡Arrogante!

-Buenas noches Mei…

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, me quité la camisa y me cambié el pantalón por uno más cómodo para dormir…

Hoy había sido un día bastante extraño, un poco doloroso… pero al menos me había dado cuenta de algo muy importante…

Sería mejor hablar con Tomoyo lo antes posible si quería que las cosas salieran bien…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

¿Cómo han estado?

Espero que muy bien, bueno aquí está el quinto capi de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D

También muchas gracias a chabe-scc-tsh, Didi, aki kazami!

Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
